tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Alejandrofan3000/Epicness
Come talk anytime! Advertising is against the rules, even if you do know Nalyd. Mrdaimion 21:06, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! Hey Check this out Hi my name is Symone and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind signing up for my Total Drama Series it will be awesome User: The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) http://www.totaldramaredo.wikia.com You start it, since I'm most active on the Fanfiction Wiki.--Bessie84 22:17, November 24, 2010 (UTC) 124oeo's Comment I guess......... Okay[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 00:25, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I would suggest just being patient, as it's not uncommon for some users to go on brief hiatuses (even for a month or more) due to other commitments (ie. lots of schoolwork, a vacation where internet access is limited, etc.). Because you're the co-host of the camp, however, I'd say it would be fine for you to run the camp until the host returns. I can see from the camp's page that you've already been in charge/partially in charge of a challenge or two, so I can't see that it would do any harm for you to watch over things. If you don't feel comfortable taking over, though, just wait and see if the host returns. :) --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 01:20, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Alliance on TDPA Sure I can join an alliance.And I can help you get rid of Alex in the other oneFirst123 01:50, November 25, 2010 (UTC)First123 TPA Teddiursa thinggy explanation:1. you would not belive what goes thru your head when your rly bored2.i never said he was invincible just rly lucky. if its any compensation i erased everything and i will vote myself off tommorow just let whoever quitted that i deleted all of it and it nevah happened Sorry I was grounded and still I knew I would be eliminated but I thought Pidgeotto would be out first.----First123 AfterMath request if its ok with you im gonna start total pokemon action aftermath. that way if someone is allowed to comeback it wont look rly cheap mmkay? afk means away from keyboard so ya i might be doing something else if you have another challenge, or il be on a dif website completely clueless You sgned up for total drama clock tower right? If you are charles, now would be a bad time to start, you missed a day and half of this day... so when you're ready to start clock tower, go ahead :) TPA im starting to think your loosing patience with TPA bro. u eliminated everyone but 12 of them. its just... wow dude just wow. Ex-Cat http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Star_Wars tell me what you think Ex-Cat TOTALLY :D I HOPE THAT IS TRUE :D:D:D:D:D:D:D Challenge on Total Drama Island(First123's Way) The challenge is up and you are in the final 5 as Harold.First123 02:00, December 6, 2010 (UTC)First123 TPAA challenge i vote musical numbah from the last aftermath for tdwt or a KO round. last 1 standing for 1 team standing wins a prise for who there supporting second place gets a reward that wont rly help. 3rd place gets the epic fail crown and every1 gets a mini crown for losing to the retard(billsey) but ur call look at tpa should i use the werewolf or normal roy for ur camp Breakingmikey's 2nd Quick Camp Hi, im Breakingmikey. My 2nd camp is currently up and the challenge is posted. For a heads up, the first challenge is to list your characters name and its steriotype. don't be the last one or your eliminated. That is a great idea! I have to ask morg tdi first. Great. I'm stuck with this boring old signature until I learn how to make a colored one :( 22:25, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi, sorry... Hey i'm sorry but my computer just started back working and I've been trying to send a message to everything that I'm on...from this point on i'll participate sorry for the lack of enthusiam uh i just looked and only part was undone your gonna slap me for it but you veted like snitchel!lmfao! he'l have dem tomorrow Unfairness On Alfan3000's Camp why can't you just wait until the special or the finale to see who's going to season 2.It is unfair to other users that you just pick who's going to season 2.That's how i treat my contestants.I wait until the special or finale to decide who's going and who's not or who passes the final challange and advances to season 2.But if that's they way you want to do it then ok.Just saying that's what i would do.Drama786 01:35, December 15, 2010 (UTC)Drama786 Thanks Thanks.Drama786 02:01, December 15, 2010 (UTC)Drama786 put a link to total drama global tour on my talk page. its not showing up on google which btw hates my computer http://bachelorettecampchat.chatango.com/ << Can you go there for the date? We need some of the guys. With you, we'll only need 2 more. But we can start anyway if we have to. I wanna go through as many guys as I can before the end of the week. I need to move on with the camp :) So thanks! --IHeart <3 AKA Princessa. Feedback about your host skillz You are a fair host.First123 03:15, December 16, 2010 (UTC)First123 No! No No No No No No No No No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Who cares if it's short!Not me!Drama786 01:31, December 17, 2010 (UTC)Drama786 roy still quits unless you make challenges that do not involve all charecters being active. eric yes. kira maybe. probobly rachel. well then you shouldn't pull stuff that involves more people t be active like the singing challenge. 1.press ctrl and c to copy. then ctrl and v to paste and it helps you get around edit conflics2.thank you Hey,can I be the TBA person?[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 00:15, December 19, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean,like one of mine or somebody's elses?[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 00:18, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh!XD,I'm gonna use Zoey![[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 00:22, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah,but I'm gonna make a Survior called Survivor:Jungle.[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 00:26, December 19, 2010 (UTC) i think im a god of killing camps/chats Recolor for Total Drama The Musical 2 Want me to recolor Sergei and Robert?First123 05:14, December 20, 2010 (UTC)First123 Okay I'll use Duncan for Sergei and Harold for RobertFirst123 05:18, December 20, 2010 (UTC)First123 Finished Robert!First123 05:25, December 20, 2010 (UTC)First123 Finished with Sergei!First123 05:31, December 20, 2010 (UTC)First123 Can you talk here so my fingers don't get tired?Also I used Sumo PaintFirst123 05:35, December 20, 2010 (UTC)First123 Website or program?(Said the total noob!XD!) Both also are you going to make your characters' pages on the Total Drama The Musical 2 Wiki? For sure!I may put these on the TDI Fanfiction Wiki!Robert and Sergei are in a story there when i finish the idea and mkae it! These are proffessional! My favorite out of Duncan vs Harold is Harold.I also like how I made the green on his shirt although I kinda messed up on his hair a few times.Go on the wiki and make a page for Sergei and Robert.First123 05:49, December 20, 2010 (UTC)First123 its gonna be one of my chars or someone else? Both of your chars First123 06:25, December 20, 2010 (UTC)First123 so your getting either nyald which will then slap everyone or heather which slaps everyone but nyald. there the only 2 with over 9000!!!!!! edits. Im removing that camp :P Because a majority of the people who joined it are somewha inactive and a few have quitAimers SLAVE To The 12:28, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Sure, we'll be the sneaky high-schoolers lol *Bad joke kills plants* I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 02:10, December 21, 2010 (UTC) dude first of all i always have this on a difrent tab and secondly. i dont expect people to be on 24/7 i expected you to not go all"sense david was the only active person his team loses" third. i dont get pissed just becaus i lost. i got pissed because it was a cheap elimination. if it was a fair elimination i wouldnt mind and be all like how izzy lost her second time(well she never lost the first time but it was suggested) Yeah thanks for the support I try my best. But We will see what happens In TDA TeamNoah because I think Zeke and Noah will do what you say because an Automatic pass to the final 3 is a pretty sweet deal plus I had to shake things up because it kinda looked like I was going next, plus I had a secret allinced with Eva and I did not want her to go. Wes Holden 18:25, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Well as long as their is no nedd to betray one another we won't be as much drama. Plus I over did it a bit becaus of Justin's personailty Wes Holden 18:33, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Yup Wes Holden 18:45, December 21, 2010 (UTC) White and nerdy Wes Holden 19:00, December 21, 2010 (UTC) it starts tomorrow I am Me check me out talk to meI enjoy making camps 00:19, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes! Yeah,I enjoyed it.I can't wait untill season three.[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 02:24, December 22, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Alfan's Third Camp Can we bring back some people or no?--I am smart, much smarter than you! Sierrastalker!! 02:30, December 22, 2010 (UTC) OK Probally not but you could always try but without Justin A lot of the pervious conflict would be gone from all three seasons that makes this camp so great Wes Holden 20:02, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah but justin isn't going to win he gets close but doesn't win Wes Holden 20:18, December 22, 2010 (UTC) He won't trust me becuase I never pull thge same stunt twice Wes Holden 20:27, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Sure,I'll be Summer.[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 00:13, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Two things I wanna say, first, congrats on your edits man! You have over freaking 2,000! THat's awesome! Secondly, can I join your third camp? It's fine if I can't. Your friendly, talking, magical Cod! Beatin' up bad guys 00:41, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Not yet, at least. I might not even go on hiatus anyway. Sorry for being misleading. Anyways, I'd like to be Jake-The klutz, please. Your friendly, talking, magical Cod! Beatin' up bad guys 00:45, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I don't really care if Ioose.[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 02:27, December 23, 2010 (UTC) hes my charecter i can make him a ninja. ... when did i curse today? scenario:alexia's team loses. she loses then i mock her and she back-hand slaps me. do you see the diffrence also didnt you read roy's question? if not then its down there V yes. I forgot about today I am Me check me out talk to meI enjoy making camps 05:22, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Glad you liked it! (: - Sunsummer7 Very! I've been here since June '10 and I haven't gotten 2,000 edits! - Sunsummer7 Yes i was yeloow team vote #4 Wes Holden 22:25, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Could you PLEASE vote off Evil Tweek in Survivor: Tiki Island? I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 22:40, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Do we really have too...my internet is like, so slow, and I've been trying to do the challenge, but I kept on getting edit conflicts. But, I guess I can try to change the votes...*Eats cookie* I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 22:45, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Fine I did it but the next three to go are Rachel, Tuesday, then Teddy Wes Holden 23:05, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Then we can vote him off instead off Teddy I guess Wes Holden 23:09, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey Alfan if you see the Total Pokemon Reloaded I forgot about that infact I made it in November 19 xD I think I make too many camps - First123 How did you do the research? - First123 Thanks for the reminder! Your friendly, talking, magical Cod! Beatin' up bad guys 01:02, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Favor? I just found out I am going on Vacation tomorrow so can you play as my characters?First123 03:39, December 24, 2010 (UTC)First123 3 or 4 days.Also do you need a list of what camps? Total drama World tour(teamnoah's way),Alfan3000's third camp,Survivor:Random Island,Total Drama Monster Action,Survivor:Tiki Islands,Survivor:Mexico,Survivor:Jungle,My Total Drama Action,Total Drama World Tour(Cod Style),Total Drama Island Two(If you could be host for the few days and give them two challenges one elimination and one reward challenge),Super Dramatic Camp,Survivor:Ultimate Island,Total Drama World Cruise are the camps but, I think I forgot one03:58, December 24, 2010 (UTC)First123First123 Sorry but, I get bored easily also tell the hosts by showing them this talk page so they can see the permission.Thanks also in Total Drama Monster Action I am in the Final 2.First123 04:01, December 24, 2010 (UTC)First123 PLZ vote Tuesday next snow Deal also wha number am I snow yes I am Me check me out talk to meI enjoy making camps 15:57, December 24, 2010 (UTC) you know, just cuz you can be mean doesn't you have to be evil with someone else's charecters you just ruin their rep. fyi starting on monday next week im not gonna be on until my cousin leaves. but making all there charecters evil does give you a bad rep and the other person ur subing for I think she got eliminated because I wa sinactive, but well, we can't winn everytime in life, right? --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 00:22, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. I actually might be holding a real contest like that soon. But I have to decide: 2 weeks or 45 days! u can make one :) I am Me check me out talk to meI enjoy making camps 02:19, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey, in Alfan's Third Camp, can Alexander come in at about week 5 and be a antagionist? What do you want? 02:29, December 25, 2010 (UTC) dont use refrences to dragon quest 9 alot of people will think your godplaying sense they don't know what your talking about if they havn't played the game or don't play video games to begin with. 1.that was just for the sake of it and you know that was hilarious! 2. il probobly be on sunday between 1:00 pm-10 pm then il be offline for a week until next saturday because my cousin steals my computer when he shows up. Hey Alfan look at my blogSnowgirl57 18:22, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Plz Vote Roy off Snowgirl57 18:35, December 25, 2010 (UTC) y did you vote me off dude. now your just being childish.just tell me why ur voting me off on survivor and il shut up broly vs ssj4 gogeta in a nonbiased way and facing what would happen if gogeta wasn't on a 30minute time limit, who would win? or would the fight go on for generally all eternity. why does teddy and tuesday want me gone? also the thing where i said if eric could pickup the berries loz style was a reaction test. loz=legend of zelda well tommorow at 8 my cousin is gonna show up. btw if you use a scouter on ssj4 gogeta it says holy $#!% were all gonna die!!!!! if you use it on broly it just says: you fail then it explodes. i will represent brolyy on dbz tenkai budokai 4 and my cousin william will reprsent ssj4 gogeta. we'l see who wins. he will probobly win sense ssj4 gogeta pwns all and idk how to play thoes games. if i knew how to play and was good at broly style i would still get slaughtered. my cousin is generally invincible and would go full power ssj4 gogeta and i would go full power legendary ss broly and i would be slaughtered by either spam attacks or something rly cheap happens i could try to kill him with like epic combo's and the erasor cannon but i would still get ownd because my cousin is a master in gogeta style and would defeat any one. even if you were a master in legendary ss broly and maste in omega shenron or generally everyone else he would still pwn you. he could probobly take on every available charecter after they went full power with ssj4 gogeta blindfolded with the cpu dificulty hacked to the point where its just full out no mercy. you do not know my cousin he is just invincible when it comes to this stuff if you knew where i lived you could come over to my house and go broly vs ssj4 gogeta and we see who wins. tenkai budokai 3 idk what system and my cousin cannot be beaten by anyone. i don't care how awsome you think you are at anything or overall he simply is better than everyone i know by default. better than my robert and your robert combined. thats how awsome he is. and sort of a follow up*singing*''anything you can do he can do better''(idk what song that came from but only a few people he knows are better than him but thats it. these people are chuck norris broly gogeta and a few people he knows from his school) but ssj4 gogeta is better than chuck norris.(the order in power goes:chuck norris broly(all forms) ssj4 gogeta) chuck norris broly ssj4 gogeta* albert wesker* *=tie lol you should try challenging some1 who has mastered ssj4 gogeta style instead of a cpu then say broly is better just because the cpu fails. any1 can do it. my cousin pwnd broly in all forms at there max power lvl b4 they turned into the next form with ssj4 gogeta with cpu on highest dificulty. 1. try against someone who has generally mastered every charecter and made 50 battle srtatagies for each charecter and constructed battle styles and special combos. 2. i would but i'm to lazy to do it today and im gonna be offline all week next week starting 2mmorow at 8 pm cuz my cousin will steal mah computer It was! And, you know, I really did sorta expect. I thought he was leaving on day 3 for losing the challenge for you guys. Got itSnowgirl57 17:10, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Goooooooooooooooo Orange Snowgirl57 18:01, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Ill vote with youSnowgirl57 18:04, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, you have no idea of which surprises can come. (even I don't O_o) --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 18:04, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah but when she gets in she'll get the message and will go to the page and do the challenge and stuff (maybe, maybe not :/) --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 18:50, December 26, 2010 (UTC) this is my 1,000th edit! (but not mainspace) --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 18:58, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Do you want me to make you a custom signature? (just askin) --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 19:01, December 26, 2010 (UTC) just tell me how would you want it. --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 19:04, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Got it memorized? Got what memorized? Go into source mode, copy it, go to preferences, Signature, tick the box that ssays custom signature, paste that, save and done! --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 19:24, December 26, 2010 (UTC) No challenge is not over yet. --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 19:44, December 26, 2010 (UTC) How do you make 1 Can you help me out withthe Ryan next thing I was out of town for Christmas. Youre2490 21:17, December 26, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Thanks! Thanks for filling in for meFirst123 00:30, December 27, 2010 (UTC)First123 Oh I already won on my first guess...and Bread well I like Miguel better because he was harder to make with the designs and when I was away I thought of three new characters:Alien Kene,The Human Lemon,and Prower.00:39, December 27, 2010 (UTC)First123First123 Yeah its cool.First123 00:44, December 27, 2010 (UTC)First123 What?00:57, December 27, 2010 (UTC)00:57, December 27, 2010 (UTC)~~First123 No I don't have one01:20, December 27, 2010 (UTC)First123First123 The very seventh chapter of Total Drama: The All-Stars is up! I hope you enjoy reading it! Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 02:14, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! I can't wait to find out!♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 02:52, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey either you or EBGR is going home so I would defend yourself if I was you Wes Holden 00:11, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Can you play as me Snowgirl57 02:53, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Im going away, Till the New year (Ill be on but only 1 hour per day) Thx heres the camps Total drama triple dog dare, Total drama Take two, Cods Scound camp (co host), TDWT (teamnoahs way), Just anthor art camp, Tiki island, And note of safety Alfan you could edit the elimination table of Note of Safety blog. Total Drama World Ride! Why did your charaters Sergei & Albert turn on Quinn? She is now eliminated. =( BTW: We will dominate the Saftey camp!♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 09:26, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Thx again I forget two camps your camp and mega mansion Agreed. And I have no idea who to vote for today. It depends who wins immunity. I don't want Charlie to win immunity because then I have to choose. It will be an exciting last two days. 15:14, December 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm still not sure. I don't want to win invincibility to make that decision. 15:38, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Alfan do you think I could come into your 3rd camp as a "random surprize"? Youre2490 03:22, December 30, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 XD, yeah. 15:44, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, the second season has six returnees (already picked out) and twelve newbies. It should be exciting! 16:04, December 30, 2010 (UTC) The returnees are Robert, Matt, Alexander, Harriet, Silke, and Symone. 16:10, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Thx again Snowgirl57 17:15, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Like my signature? My B**bs My B**bs MY B**BS ARE OKAY 17:34, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I don't care. 04:03, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Go ahead. I don't care :D Sunslicer2 Yup... That's me... '' 04:36, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Ok. What do you want? 09:05, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah you can use him. Very interested to see the story. Like my new avatar? I look SOOO sophisticated Cool, S 13:18, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Yes! There's no problem! --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 17:27, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Sure and heres her pic. - Kevvy9 But... It's only going to happen the things that happened there, or something different? --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 17:41, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Okay! --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 17:52, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Nah, not much. She only joined because she was bored. Oh, and in the beggining, she may have had an attraction towards Alex. --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 17:56, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Sure of course go ahead...User: The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) Yes! I never heard anyhting! Who told you?! Oh, and if you need a pic of paula, just tell me! --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 18:10, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Yes! We'll stick together till the end! If I can audition with another character I'll audition with Kurt. He's like a punk-skater, or something like that. aww... Ryan doesn't make it... :( (that's for Paula) --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 18:54, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Jerk! >=( Anyway, Paula and Robert barely had an interaction, and she was more like friends with Charlie, but I guess they'll develop more interaction in season 2. --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 19:00, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Well, Paula did her question. she'll root for the best friend in the finals. --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 19:06, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey i think you need to vote in both TDWT Team noah's way and note of staey day nine Wes Holden 20:51, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Go head Alfan!--Violets are red,Roses are blue I'm very stupid, and you're stupid too! 22:23, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Remain intimidated :P JK. Sure, you can include Mech, as long as he stays in character. [[User:Platypus09|'On the 12th day of Christmas,]][[User talk:Platypus09| '''please Santa give to me…]] 22:56, December 31, 2010 (UTC) To be totally honest, I quit because I forgot I was in the camp...xD But sure, we can say that he voted himself out to get rid of the crazy people around him. [[User:Platypus09|'On the 12th day of Christmas,']][[User talk:Platypus09| please Santa give to me…]] 23:26, December 31, 2010 (UTC) dude why did you vote off eric? you know i said i was gonna be afk for a week. We gotta get Fanny to change his mind. I want Harriet to return! And you want Robert tto return! Are you in?--Violets are red,Roses are blue I'm very stupid, and you're stupid too! 14:37, January 1, 2011 (UTC) The twelfth chapter of Total Drama Super Powered has been posted. I hope you enjoy it. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 18:20, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Sure. You can user Olivia if you keep her like she acts, bossy and always thinking she is right.--On the 1st day [[User Talk:TDALindsayfan1|of Christmas, my true love gave to me]] 19:09, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay you can put me in your story Explosivo FTW! 21:16, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Het you might want to vote in your note mof safety eliamntion blog cause either you or EBGR is going home tonight Wes Holden 22:12, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Sure Sure! I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 23:14, January 1, 2011 (UTC) How do you vote in Total Drama High School? Youre2490 02:10, January 2, 2011 (UTC)Youre2490 Total Drama High School Yeah Evil was ****ing with it I think.--Violets are red,Roses are blue I'm very stupid, and you're stupid too! 05:12, January 2, 2011 (UTC) He's gonna deal with this crap right?Hopefully start TDHS 2. Oh S*** Sorry Explosivo FTW! 05:24, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, I sorta got it back. (I went to the revision history) What do you want? 05:31, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Anything's possible. (Yes.) --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:23, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! We roleplay really well together. You should check out our fanfic Total Wikia Elementary, its even better! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:38, January 2, 2011 (UTC)